Not the Best First Impression
by Entwinedlove
Summary: One-shot. / Bucky knew his food stained shirt and faded boxers probably didn't make the best impression. He didn't hold it against him if Steve didn't want to shake hands. (meet ugly, established Peggy/Steve, morning after for Becca Barnes/Peggy/Steve, implied future Bucky/Peggy/Steve)


Written for Marvel Undercover: Meet Ugly Edition! You can find them on Tumblr, Dreamwidth, Twitter and, of course, AO3.

PROMPT #13: They meet when Character A has just finished having sex with Character B's relative.

Any Pairing, Any Rating

* * *

Bucky had had a bad night. He'd had strange, vivid dreams that distressed him but upon waking he couldn't say what they'd been. Just another side effect of his medication. He'd stumbled out of bed and grabbed a tank he'd left on the floor sometime in the last week—he knew he hadn't washed clothes recently and he didn't think Becca had either—and wandered out into the living room to turn on the TV.

It was early in the morning, way earlier than his sister tended to get up, so he kept the volume low. He flipped through channels and settled on one of the melodramatic soaps his mom watched. No one needed to know that he watched them with her when he was a kid. Never really understood what was going on back then, of course, but now it was just mindless entertainment.

Just as Bucky was about to doze off again, he heard the sound of the key in the door. It opened, and a tall, blond dreamboat of a man stood in the doorway with a cardboard tray of coffees and a plastic bag. The smell of fresh bread and doughnuts wafted towards the couch.

For a moment, Bucky just blinked at the fella. The intruder set Becca's keys on the side table next to the door with a deliberate gesture when he saw Bucky, then he shut the door behind him and headed towards the kitchen.

The man was wearing dress slacks and a button-down that wasn't tucked in. His hair was more than bed-head messy, it stuck up in all directions like someone had been running their hands through it. The keys—and the sex hair—gave explanation enough. Becca had obviously gotten lucky the night before and he did mean _lucky_: the man standing in the kitchen was hot. As the man was sitting the breakfast goodies on the kitchen counter, Bucky's stomach growled.

He stood up and shuffled into the kitchen. "Did you bring enough to share?" Bucky asked gruffly.

"Umm, hi," Blondie said, "Sort of. I'm Steve." He seemed like he was planning to stick his hand out for a handshake but thought better of it when he got a better look at Bucky and rubbed his hands together instead. Bucky knew his food and sweat-stained shirt and faded boxers probably didn't make the best impression. He gave an ill-considered sniff towards his chest to gauge how foul he might be. He didn't notice anything too offensive, but he didn't hold it against Steve if he didn't want to shake hands.

Becca's bedroom door opened and both men looked towards it. Bucky was expecting to see his sister, but another brunette woman walked out instead. She was shapely and her 40s-style dress emphasized it. She looked like the kind of woman who would wear bright red lipstick and would refuse to be shamed returning home early in the morning wearing last night's clothes. She was carrying her shoes by the back of the heels in one hand but otherwise impeccably dressed. She didn't even have raccoon-eyes from her makeup.

The woman walked up to the counter to start rifling through the breakfast bag Steve had brought. "Uh, Peggy, this is..." Steve started to say, trailing off to look at Bucky. Peggy glanced up and paused in her hunt for food. Her gaze traveled up and down Bucky's body in assessment. He couldn't tell from her look what she thought of him.

"Bucky," Bucky said, giving a nod in greeting.

"Bucky," Steve repeated. "He's Becca's..."

That's when Bucky realized that Steve's awkwardness might not have anything to do with how bad Bucky looked—or possibly smelled—but because he thought that he'd slept with a woman who had a boyfriend.

"Brother," Bucky said, giving him a flat sort of smile.

"Oh, good," Peggy said, "How do you do?" she asked with a prominent British accent. She didn't actually seem to expect an answer because she looked to Steve and immediately asked, "Did you get me an egg muffin?"

Steve's eyebrows bounced, and he smiled at her. He nodded and dug through the bag for the right package. She took it from him and opened it, taking a large bite and groaning in delight. A bit of red hot sauce lingered on her upper lip for a moment before she wiped at it with her thumb.

Bucky might have licked his lips before forcing his focus away from her mouth.

Becca's bedroom door opened a second time and this time Becca did walk out. Bucky expected her normal cat-patterned pajamas for some reason but the slinky lavender-colored robe that exposed the tops of her thighs and her bare shoulders definitely wasn't that. She had bedhead, and the imprint of faded red lipstick smudges on her neck.

It was only at that moment that the situation truly clicked for Bucky. Becca had not only gotten lucky the night before with dreamboat Steve but some portion of the night she'd been intimate with the Englishwoman Peggy. Holy shit.

He knew he was pan. He hadn't realized his sister was too. He felt a weird sort of sibling pride to know she hooked up with these two gorgeous people. Also, maybe a smidge of jealousy. He looked back at Steve and Peggy and wondered at his chances. Were they together? Maybe he should ask for their number.

He blinked just as Becca shouldered past him to get at the food and drinks. She hummed in happiness after the first sip of iced coffee. "This is so good, thank you for going to get it, Steve."

"You're welcome," he said. He dug in the box for the last few things and Bucky's stomach growled again. "Oh, right." He held out the open box with two doughnuts left inside. They were both covered in white icing with what looked like brown sprinkles on them. "I got two maple bacons. You can have the second one if you want it?"

Bucky didn't know if a maple bacon doughnut would be appetizing or not, but he wasn't going to say no to free food. "Thanks," he said, reaching into the box and pulling out one. He made a saluting motion with it and took a bite. The flavor burst over Bucky's tongue. Savory and entirely too sweet.

He watched as Steve took a bite of his own doughnut. Glaze flaked off and clung to Steve's lip.

Bucky licked his own lips in reaction and then caught himself staring. He looked up to see that Steve was watching him too. He didn't seem particularly bothered by Bucky's fascination. Maybe he hadn't made the worst first impression after all.


End file.
